


Embracing Sunrise

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Gaps ARE THE WORST, Canon Compliant, Cathartic Sad Writing, Feels, Friendship, Graduating from High School, Graduation, I love my boys and they deserve to be happy, I'M STILL NOT OVER THE IDEA OF REI AND NAGISA BEING LEFT BEHIND, Leaving, Leaving People Behind, M/M, Moving, Moving Away, Moving On, Post Free! Eternal Summer, Sadness, THIRD YEAR SPORTS ANIME GRADUATIONS ARE SO HARD, feels fest, leaving high school, post Eternal Summer, pre dive to the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Rei hadn’t expected to get a new role in the club when the third years graduated. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to think about them leaving, and things changing.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Embracing Sunrise

April had finally shown its face again, and the sakura trees that hung over Iwatobi High School wept. Spring was here and graduation was upon them. They had just days until the third years would be embarking on their new adventures and Rei, Nagisa and Gou weren’t ready.

The team had avoided talking about it as much as possible, despite so much having had changed in the last few weeks. Both Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai were going to leave soon; Makoto-senpai aced his entrance exams and Haruka-senpai was scouted. They’d be going to school together in Tokyo, but were going to try and live apart in their first year. They were going to try and get a taste of independence. After all Makoto-senpai wasn’t intending to compete anymore, which saddened Rei more than he was willing to admit.

Makoto-senpai was a great swimmer, with a real talent for the backstroke. He had amazing form, but he had concluded that his calling came from elsewhere; he wasn’t for the competition life, and as hard as that was to hear, Rei had to respect that decision.

It was different for Makoto-senpai. After all, he was older, and he was the older sibling, he got to form his own footsteps to leave behind, his own legacy to carve out. Nobody to impress but himself. Rei wasn’t as lucky, being Akira’s younger brother.

They were sat together, for the last time, on the roof, the older two of the group were gazing out at the view. This was the last time they’d see it. They’d never go back there, but they’d promised, no tears. They couldn’t do that again, it was bad enough when they’d gone to nationals and watched their kouhai’s sob over the idea of them leaving. They didn’t need to remind them of the reality of them not being at school anymore.

This was it. Graduation was tomorrow.

They didn’t go to class. They didn’t care about playing truant, it didn’t matter. They just needed to mourn the end of their lives at Iwatobi High School, without Rei, without Nagisa and without Gou. They told them to catch them at practice, and spent the rest of the day sat there, watching the afternoon breeze caress the treetops, sending cherry blossom tears toward the pool. Their thoughts had drifted to Rin, and how he had already graduated from Samezuka. He would be boarding a plane to Australia after a few weeks, and they wouldn’t see him, for God knows how long.

Both shook away the thought of their friend. Rin was important but he didn’t matter as much. It was their last day, today was about them.

Practice snuck up on them, and they were already in the water by the time the second year trio arrived at the pool. They climbed out of the pool, bodies wet, and waved to the trio.

Nagisa had been stood in the middle, his magenta eyes already welling with tears. Gou’s were red, and her mascara had been scrubbed off her lashes, dark residue resting on her under-eyes. Rei looked away from his senpai too.

“You guys, its all good, come on, let’s just enjoy today,” Makoto said, “We all knew this day was coming. Let’s just kick back and swim together.”

“It’s not the end of the world,” Haru added, “Let’s just have one last session and worry about everything else after.”

Makoto nodded, “But, before we swim, I’d like to announce that as of tomorrow, the captain of Iwatobi High School’s Swim Club will be you, Rei.”

“Nagisa, you’re being promoted to Vice Captain, instead of co-treasurer. Gou, the treasury is yours should you want it.”

“Thank you, Mako-chan, Haru-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed.

“I’ll take on the treasury, its less work than managing the entire team.”

“Makoto-senpai, I-”

“Rei,” Makoto said, taking a step toward the blue haired boy, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You deserve this position. You’ve worked so hard, Rei.”

Rei couldn’t help it; his breath hitched and he opened his arms, embracing Makoto. The older boy could feel the tears trickling down Rei’s cheeks but didn’t say anything.

“Are you sure, Makoto-senpai.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything, Rei.”

“Congratulations, Captain Rei-kun!” Gou exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. Her smile was so wide, reaching from ear to ear. Beside her, Nagisa copied her, his own smile so wide it would hurt his cheeks.

“Congratulations, Captain Rei-chan!” he said, his cheeks dusted with a faint layer of blush.

“Congratulations, Rei,” Haru said, “Congratulations, Captain.”

Makoto smiled at Rei, taking a step back from the younger boy, allowing him to see the smiling faces of teammates old and teammates that would remain, gazing at him with admiration, and confidence. He was going to do so well, Makoto knew that. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind, and Rei just had to embrace it.

“Congratulations, Rei,” Makoto said, “And since you are the captain, it’s down to you, to tell us what to do.”

Rei hiccupped, pawing at his eyes, “Everyone! Let’s jump in and swim together!”

“Yes, Captain Rei!”

And with that, the underclassmen shed their team jackets and leapt into the pool, Gou in tow. This wasn’t a serious practice, this was play-time, and so, she was dressed to swim, or at least, splash.

Their tears fell into the pool, but they didn’t care anymore. This was the end of an era.


End file.
